In the field of ultrasound medical examination, there have been some attempts to improve a user interface between the ultrasound imaging system and the operator. In general, an operator of an ultrasound scanner holds a probe to place it on a patient in an area of interest for scanning an image.
The probe position is tracked for certain purposes of the ultrasound imaging system. One exemplary purpose is to spatially register 2D and or 3D images with respect to the relative probe position. Spatially registered images are previously scanned or live images using the ultrasound imaging system or other modality-based medical diagnostic imaging systems such as computer tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). The fused or stitched images may be diagnostically useful in follow-ups for monitoring disease and or treatment progress.
One prior-art attempt provided a plurality of magnetic sensors for registering 2D ultrasound images with a probe position. Despite a relatively long history, the magnetic sensor has gained no wide acceptance for tracking the ultrasound sound probe since the magnetic field sensitivity is interfered due to metal objects in the room. Another reason is that the magnetic-field transducer must be altered either internally or externally to accommodate one or more sensors.
Another prior-art attempt provided an optical system of image registration. The optical system includes stereo optical cameras on a tall stand and a large target probe attachment. These additional pieces of the equipment are not practical for use with the ultrasound imaging system due to their size and costs.
In view of the above described exemplary prior-art attempts, the ultrasound imaging system still needs an improved method and device for tracking a combination of a probe position, a patient position and an operator position during the examination sessions.